


dear him

by triplesixsuckangels



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesixsuckangels/pseuds/triplesixsuckangels
Summary: เราจำเป็นต้องออกมาพร่ำขอโทษที่เราดันไปตกหลุมรักใครสักคนเข้าให้ด้วยเหรอ





	dear him

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be waiting - Isak Danielson  
> (https://youtu.be/eofX01KjMj8)

  
**for her**  
_— f._

 

 

 ~~he~~ /she will taste  
like the poetry  
i wish i could write  
_\- Rupi_

 

 

how can ~~our~~ /my love die  
if it's written  
in these pages

 

 

ฟินน์ไม่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองจะสามารถรักใครได้ รักเป็นคำที่หนักหนาเกินไป รักเป็นคำที่ยิ่งใหญ่เกินไป อย่างที่สุดฟินน์ก็แค่ชอบ ชอบมากๆ

 

 

ฟินน์ไม่ยอมรับ แฮร์รี่ก็แค่คนๆ หนึ่งที่ทำให้หัวใจใต้อกข้างซ้ายเขาเต้นแรงกว่ากว่าใครคนอื่นก็เท่านั้น ไม่ได้พิเศษ ไม่ใช่แม้กระทั่งคนโปรด ฟินน์เกลียดที่หัวใจตัวเองเต้นรัวราวกับกองชุดยามแค่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มจากแฮร์รี่ รอยยิ้มที่ก็ไม่ได้ส่งมาให้เขาด้วยซ้ำ แต่เป็นของทุกคน ฟินน์เกลียดแต่ก็มอง

 

 

จ้องเหมือนจะประทับ หวังว่าแฮร์รี่จะไม่ได้ยินเสียงหัวใจของเขาร่ำร้อง เพราะฟินน์ยอมรับว่ามันช่างน่าอายและน่าสมเพชเหลือเกิน

 

 

 

กำแพงที่ทอดตัวสูงและหนา ยาวออกไปหลายร้อยหลายพันกิโล

 

 

ชั่ววูบ แฮร์รี่ลังเล แต่สุดท้ายก็ก้มลงไปจูบฟินน์ที่แก้ม ความร้อนวูบวาบแผ่ขยายเหมือนเคย แต่คราวนี้ในอกของฟินน์ได้ยินเสียงลั่นเหมือนบางอย่างปริแตกไปพร้อมกันด้วย

ฟินน์ไม่เคยร้องขอ แต่ครั้งนี้เขานึกอยากร้องขออีกคนขึ้นมาเสียดื้อๆ เขาไม่พอ ไม่เคยพอและต้องการมากกว่านี้ น่าสมเพช เพราะถึงเขาร้องขอ แฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ใยดีคำเขา

 

 

แค่นั้น แค่นั้นมันแค่ไหน

แค่ปลายนิ้วสัมผัส แค่อ้อมแขนที่เอื้อมมากอด แค่ริมฝีปากที่แตะ

แค่ไหนก็ไม่พอสำหรับคนโลภมากอย่างฟินน์

 

 

ฤดูใบไม้ผลิไม่เคยเป็นเหมือนเดิม

และฟินน์ยังคงเกลียดหิมะ

 

 

 

“มีใครที่เขารู้ว่านาย เพราะเขาไม่คิดอะไร”

ฟินน์จ้องแบร์รี่นิ่งๆ อยู่นาน ก่อนเขาจะลุกขึ้นไปล็อกคอแบร์รี่ให้ลงมาจากเก้าอี้

“ไอ้แบร์ก็พูดจริงนะ” ทอมเสริม แววตามองมาทางฟินน์นั้นเศร้าสร้อย

ฟินน์ยอมแพ้

**Author's Note:**

> ดำเนินเรื่องงงไม่พอ ยังจบได้ชวนให้ปวดตับอีกต่างหาก วดฟ 55555555555555555555555555 ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นฟิค belated birthday ให้ตัวเองค่ะ (23 ก.ย.) แต่เพิ่งแต่งเสร็จ แม้มันจะไม่ได้ยาวบ้ายาวบออะไรเลยก็ตาม กี๊ด ฟินน์=เฟิร์ส (มั้ง) บางอย่างในเรื่อง based on a true story ._. ใครที่หลงเข้ามาก็ขอให้อ่านเอาบันเทิงนะ เพราะนี่ก็เขียนเอาบันเทิงเหมือนกันอะ #ห้ะ หมายถึง—เรื่องของเรื่องก็แบบ เออ มาทำให้นักเรียนหลงรักแม่งก็น้ำเน่างี้แหละ 5555555555555555555555555555 และการที่เราทำอย่างนี้มันคือการทำให้เขามีชีวิตอยู่กับเราตลอดไปผ่านตัวหนังสือ ไมเส้างิ กร๊าก
> 
> เราขอโทษ เหมือนถ้าไม่ได้เขียนจะอกแตกตาย ซึ่งพอเขียนออกมาแล้วมันก็ค่อนข้างเศร้าน้อยลงนะ 555555555


End file.
